


Two Rings to Troll Them All

by Tezrial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezrial/pseuds/Tezrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang trolls Dave: Tolkien style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rings to Troll Them All

|PESTERLOG|  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: hey dave!  
TG: what is it now  
EB: i just thought of something.  
EB: i never realized it before.  
EB: but...  
EB: do you know who else was called strider?  
TG: egbert you dont want to finish that thought  
EB: and also liked swords a whole bunch?  
TG: stop  
TG: just stop right the fuck there  
TG: not another one of your retardedly idiotic movie references  
TG: that shit got old before whatever inarticulate braindead scriptwriters even conceived of the idea to skullfuck us with their mindless drivel masquerading as goddamn pure cinematic fucking masterpiece  
EB: come to think of it you really are a lot like aragorn.  
TG: damn it egbert  
TG: did i not just finish telling you to cut that shit out  
EB: i mean, you're the knight of time.  
EB: i guess aragorn was technically a ranger...  
EB: but he was a lot more like a knight at the end!  
TG: im beginning to wonder if you can even read  
TG: i think you have just been retard flailing your face around your keyboard the entire time i have known you  
TG: and that you just happen to be lucky enough to get a half coherent response out every now and then  
EB: OH! OH! DAVE!  
TG: no  
EB: jade could be like your arwen.  
EB: your mystical elf princess with unsurpassed beauty and power.  
TG: fucking  
TG: i just  
TG: fuck  
EB: oh come on. you know you love this idea!  
EB: rose likes wizards and stuff maybe she can write some aragorn-dave/arwen-jade fic or something.  
EB: i bet jade would like that!  
TG: im going to go fall on my goddamn sword  
TG: be back never i guess  
EB: try not to get any blood on your sweet gear.  
TG: fuck you  
EB: :D  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum! --  
EB: holy shit your sweet gear!  
EB: your turntables are like giant rings.  
EB: DAVE YOU ARE THE LORD OF THE RINGS!

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

TT: So, Viggo. What is this I hear about you returning?  
TT: Perhaps as a king?   
TG: god damn it

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

GG: dave!!  
GG: do you really think of me as your elf princess???? :D  
GG: that's soooooo sweet!!! &lt;3&lt;3  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is no longer connected! --  
GG: awww :(


End file.
